This study will determine if pts who have previiously failed Rx will have a better chance of achieving complete response after 24 wks. of Rx with interferon alpha-2b plus ribavirin than with interferon alpha-2b alone. It will also detemine if pts. will have a better chance of achieving a sustained response after 48 wks of treatment with ribavirin and interferon alpha-2b than after 24 weeks of treatment with ribavirin and 48 weeks of treatment with interferon alpha-2b.